Midnight
by Daemon Venator
Summary: El hombre frente a él le proponía cambiar su vida. Darle dinero a cambio de su cuerpo. y él necesitaba mucho... AU. TYL18X27
1. Mendigo

Hola! Nunca habia pasado por mi cabeza el "1827" pero aqui estoy, con mi mente contradictoria. Esto es mas como "tyl18x27" Espero que les guste el primer capitulo y comenten :D Es corto pero es el inicio y no dice casi nada, bueno, si algo, pero...

Les tomara solo unos minutos leer!

* * *

_Un poco de pan, algo de agua, una ayuda._

Nadie le mostraba humanidad, nadie le daba siquiera un poco de vinagre.

Que haría en un mundo como aquel? Donde su madre estaba muriendo por falta de medicinas recostando su frágil y palido cuerpo en un trozo de tela? Simplemente mirando el techo y escuchando el _Tic tac toe_ del correr del desgraciado tiempo?

_Una lagrima. Una suplica._

Aferro sus brazos desnutridos tratando de abrigar su frió y ausente cuerpo.

Camino hasta el fondo del oscuro callejón, resguardándose de la nieve que caía en ese navideño diciembre de amor y paz... solo para los que tenían la dicha de la salud y abundancia de trabajos que les diera dinero suficiente para comprar alimentos y compartirlos el día que nació un santo niño.

Su camiseta rota y vieja no le servia en absoluto excepto para causarle una neumonia por la humedad de la nieve, pero aun así no se la quitaría, aunque corriera mucho viento... se sentiría avergonzado de hacerlo. Su cuerpo era tan flaco que las costillas le resaltaban y su rostro se veía femeninamente demacrado. Todo era culpa de la pobreza.

-Oh, no! Papá!-El lloriqueo de un niño llamo su atención. Giro y vio a un pequeño lanzarse a los brazos de un hombre que sonreía consoladoramente-Se cayo mi _Dorayaki*-_gimió.

-No te preocupes, te comprare otro-le froto la espalda- Papá te dará mas-lo apretó contra sus brazos y el niño pareció reconfortarse.

El cariño que presencio en ese momento abrigo su corazón, deseoso de poder tener un padre que sabia nunca tendría. Era extraño, porque sabia que temprano o... en ese mismo instante el moriría por la fría temperatura. Moriría sin sentir los brazos de su padre rodearlo, ni la voz cantante de su madre reír. Nada. Moriría solo y no podría llegar a ver a su madre en la choza que habitaban. O que habían obligado a ser habitable.

Las dos personas se alejaron y el sentimiento los siguió.

Sabia que no pasaría de esa noche.

Seria como la cerillera? Caería en los brazos de la muerte imaginando algo que no era posible? Vería a su madre, o desde los cielos vigilaría a su padre, un alcohólico adicto a la lujuria, alguien sucio y enfermo que habían abandonado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad? Alguien de quien vivían escapando?

_Masa. Olor a masa caliente con un sabroso y dulzón sabor. Dorayaki._

Llego a su nariz el olor del glorioso pan que había resbalado por accidente de las manos del pequeño llorón, el niño al que su padre había abrazado calmando sus sollozos. Pero... fue un accidente? O fue el destino? No quiso pensar nada mas y solo se arrastro hasta la entrada del callejón donde se había ocultado y lo vio.

_Mordisqueado, oloroso, caliente, delicioso..._

-Pan- susurro hipnotizado.

Se inclino frente a su salvación. El premio de haber soportado hasta ese momento el frió y tormento del nefasto diciembre.

Navidad estaba a pocas horas, así que aceptaría ese deshecho como regalo. Era algo caído del cielo.

Acerco sus congeladas manos y lo atrapo._ Caliente, caliente, caliente._

Se sintió tan feliz que las lagrimas no se retrasaron y dio un gran mordisco, degustando el asombroso sabor, jadeando, contento de la suerte que había tenido. Pero de pronto, asaltándolo, vino a su mente la imagen de su madre, su hermosa y tierna madre muriendo de la extraña enfermedad que padecía. Incurable.

_-Ah!-_

La sombra lo rodeo, el estupor de la culpa. El no haberse acordado de su madre. El haberla dejado en el tiempo. Como pudo? Como fue posible?!

Su corazón se acelero y el temblor lo removió. Se levanto, dispuesto a correr hacia los brazos fríos de su madre, a abrazarla él porque ella no tenia suficiente fuerzas como para hacerlo. Pero iría! Iría y comerían la masa de sus manos en navidad! Sus rodillas se despegaron del suelo inundado de nieve.

Pero no fue el quien se levanto.

-Herbívoro-

-Eh?-

Un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años estaba frente a el, clavandole la mirada mas dura que pudo haber sentido en su vida. Alto, fuerte y blanco como la muerte. _Tenebroso_.

-Estas irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de Namimori- acuso cogiendo sus brazos- Tienes que pagar por ello o te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Eh?!-

Estaba loco! Quien acusaba a un indigente por vagar en las calles? Pero no respondió, se sentía tremendamente intimidado del joven frente a el que no dijo nada, solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos aun con los rastros de lagrimas que en su corta felicidad había soltado.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-No tienes dinero- afirmo, mirándolo sin dejar su fuerte agarre. Pudo notar que tenia ropa vieja y a la primera mordida estaría muerto. Miro su rostro desnutrido y su sonrisa se hizo perversa, mas enferma- Te daré una oferta- pozo su mano en su pequeña barbilla y giro su rostro. Izquierda, derecha.- _Lindo_-pensó.- Ven conmigo-Y sin el consentimiento del menor lo jalo, pero sintió resistencia.

El mas pequeño nunca permitiría que lo tratasen mal, no otra vez. Sabia que era un indigente pero no podían ofenderlo de esa manera. El sabia que a la gente que no tenia hogar no podían apresarlos por estar en las calles! No a menos que irrumpiera la paz.

-Se-Señor! Soy inocente!-grito temblando, asustado

-Hibari Kyoya-

-Eh?- lo reconoció.

-Nombre-_Badump..._

-Tsu- Tsunayoshi_- Badump, Badump..._

-Ven conmigo...o lo lamentaras- _Badump, Badump, Badump..._

El mafioso mas temido de Namimori! Un ser sin piedad! Alguien malvado y sádico! Alguien que se bañaba en sangre y merodeaba sectas de terror! Su vida había terminado! Iban a lavarse las manos con su sangre! Iban a beber su sangre! Iban a...

-Tienes lindo rostro-

Iban a matarlo!

Un tirón. Forcejeo. Dolor. Un golpe.

Inconsciencia.

* * *

Es corto, sip, casi todos serán así porque tengo que trabajar en otras novelas que tengo y ademas de leer fics pero les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo sera un poco mas largo, habrá lemon, del rudo, así que preparen sus ojos! No tardare mucho en actualizar.

** Dorayaki **es un tipo de dulce japonés que consiste en dos bizcochos de forma redonda (este tipo de pan se denomina kasutera en Japón) con un relleno de anko. (wikipedia)

Bye bye sexuras :D


	2. Rapto

_Hola a todos! gracias por comentar -**AgathaxB** __(tsuna se vera peor aun haha)__ y **Piffle Priincess** ( espero no decepcionarte :D)- ,elegir como fav(fap) y los follow! Gracias! Yo esperaba que nadie lo tomara en cuenta ya que era algo... vacio(?) Por que la verdad, no habla mucho de lo que tratara excepto por el sumary. Gracias por darle una miradita y que les parece ahora si ojean las advertencias S:D.)_

_**Advertencias:** La siguiente novela es Shota-no estoy a favor la pedofilia, el personaje es adolescente pero aun asi yo lo considero como un niño-__**ES**__. Violencia- Secuestro._

* * *

** Truena mi ****corazón**

* * *

Donde estaba? Que era ese dolor en su cabeza?

Movió sus manos para tratar de disminuir el dolor pero se detuvo. Sus manos estaba atadas por una cuerda realmente apretada. Inmediatamente la desesperación lo lleno y sacudió con fuerza su cuerpo. Estaba atado a una cama amplia, eso pudo sentir bajo su cuerpo.

Lo ultimo que recordaba eran unos filosos ojos plateados matándolo, literalmente.

_-Ah!-_

Había sido secuestrado por Hibari Kyoya! El yakuza mas temido de Namimori!

Sacudió sus piernas y noto en ese momento que no existía la luz donde el se encontraba. Estaba encerrado en un secreto, y estaba seguro que no seria salvado. No con su padre pecando en los rincones de Japón y su madre muriendo lentamente en una choza con goteras.

-Ayuda!- grito, comido por los nervios, sin saber que ese era el aviso que necesitaba cierta persona.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto dejando a la vista un cuarto enorme y lujoso, perteneciente a un millonario. A un contrabandista asesino.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al reconocer a la persona frente a el. Al reconocer la mirada fría y venenosa.

-Hibari Kyoya- susurro, con el temor implacable.

-Herbívoro-

Su cuerpo tembló al ser llamado de esa manera con la voz mas gutural que había sentido sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez no estaba listo para vivir, pero eso no significaba que quisiera morir en manos del hombre mortal.

-Ya que has despertado, debes pagar por crear disturbio en Namimori- dijo acercándose y extrañamente deshaciéndose de su saco.-Comencemos.

-Que?-

No recordaba nada mas que haber recogido las sobras del niño y darle un mordisco hambriento. Solo eso y que luego lloro como un bebe recordando a su agonizante madre.

Su madre!

-Esta equivocado!-removió sus manos, pero no podía deshacer el amarre rudo.

-No hay excusas-sonrió quitando cada botón de su morada camisa ante la mirada marrón espantada- La prostitución es mal vista.

-Eh?

-No puedes negar un hecho visto por los ojos de un carnívoro- se acerco mas a la cama.

-Esta equivocado!

Era la primera vez que Tsunayoshi Sawada era confundido como un... prostituto. En otras ocasiones eso le parecería gracioso, pero lo estaba viviendo, y eso le indignaba, pero mas aun le asustaba saber que seria castigado por un mafioso cuyo nombre resonaba por su sadismo. Alguien cuyos ojos no brillaban mas que para hacer daño.

El corazón joven se acelero y temió tener un paro cardíaco siendo exactamente eso... joven. Apenas tenia quinceaños y un hombre loco lo tenia atado en la cama confundiendolo de manera asquerosa.

-No lo creo-

_-NO!-_

El yakuza se tiro sobre el robandole los labios, robandole su primer beso. Un hombre.

La lengua se abrió paso en su boca, rebosandola, llenándola con su propia saliva, asqueandolo, incitándolo a expulsar comida invisible.

Con sus piernas pateo cuanto pudo y donde pudo, tratando de alejarlo.

Estaba aterrado. Esa no era la situación en la que debía estar un chico de su edad. No tratando de ser abusado por otro hombre, mayor, enfermo... de malas fuentes.

Hibari Kyoya se irrito de su lucha... y lo detuvo impactando su fuerte puño en su estomago. Cuidando un rostro tierno, no femenino. Tiernamente joven. No quería dañar a su mascota...

_-Gahaa!-_

_-_Tu madre esta muriendo verdad- susurro en su oído-Te pagare-sujeto en sus manos las muñecas atadas.

Solo esperaba un asentimiento y las liberaría. Solo un _**Si** ._Solo eso y devoraría al chico.

_Su madre... tosiendo sangre, expulsándolo desde sus pulmones. Su cuerpo desgastado sacudiéndose con fuerza. El dolor atosigándola. El frío envolviéndola. La muerte rondándola..._

Debía considerar esa proposición? Debía aceptar? Entregar su persona a un enfermo que pretendía tocar su cuerpo siendo ambos del mismo sexo? La sonrisa muerta de su madre le obligaba a reconsiderar sus pensamientos. No tenia dinero para pagar un misero trozo de pan.

Tal vez lo difícil se ganaba con simplezas.

Ese hombre se bañaba en riquezas, ganaba dinero por respirar. Por ser temido...

**_-Tsuna, hijo, nunca olvides quien eres... Yo nunca lo hice, y estamos así, pero... no nos equivocamos por vivir sanamente... verdad?-_**

Su madre...

Su hermosa madre...

Siempre sonriente hasta el día que todo empeoro...

Hasta el día que...

Su cuerpo tembló, asustado, espantado, lleno de terror, recordando el pasado, teniendo en cuenta su presente en el que era vulnerado por un mafioso, por Hibari Kyoya.

Su cuerpo no podía nada mas que estremecerse pero su cabeza se negaba a ser doblegado... No podía dejarse vencer por una simple muestra de poder de alguien que vivía aprovechándose de la gente ante su aire de grandeza y temor. Infligiendo asco, dolor, terror, rechazo. Simplemente debía rechazar esa propuesta maligna. No podían obligarlo!

**-No-**

No podían mostrarle mas dolor, no lo permitiría.

_-Hm-_

Hibari Kyoya sonrió. Satisfecho aun mas.

Esa noche no haría mas que obtener lo que queria... como siempre.

.

** ¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸· ๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo****๑۩۞۩๑**๑.oºº''ººoº*ºo๑۩۞۩๑ ·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

**.**

.

-Donde esta Hibari?- pregunto Yamamoto Takeshi.

Un hombre moreno, guapo, alto y simpático. Una persona nacida con el sexto sentido: el de un cazador...

Podías jugar con el, porque era alguien que tomaba todo como una simple broma... pero debías aceptar las condiciones y consecuencias de un juego sangriento.

Sonreía curioso de no encontrar a la persona que pasaba el tiempo _mordiendo hasta la muerte_ a la gente que se aglomeraba como en situaciones como aquella.

Como esa subasta de humanos...

-Creo que encontró un nuevo juguete-

Dino Cavallone. Rubio alto, joven y coqueto. Un capo italiano que siempre rodeaba a Hibari Kyoya con la única intención de hacerle cambiar de parecer acerca de...

-Eso es tan típico del prefecto- interrumpió Byakuran Gesso, un tipo raro fisicamente y ... raro psicologicamente- Es mejor no molestarlo.

Estaba de acuerdo con ello, después de todo nadie tenia ganas de enfrentarse con una bestia sin piedad, sin control...

Disfrutaban del buen trato que recibían todos los mafiosos en esa subasta, donde lo ofrecido se vendía como basura millonaria. Ellos no eran muy partidarios del evento. La razón por la estaban allí, en esa cabina de cristales oscuros, era porque corrieron rumores acerca de buenas carnes y ellos no perderían la oportunidad de ver un gran espectáculo. Ademas que habían ido allí para ver a nada mas y nada menos que un asesino legendario y loco que los había citado allí con un motivo... especial.

-Reborn!-

Vieron los tres entrar por la puerta del pequeño cuarto a un tipo que pocas veces sonreía y que aun menos se interesaba en alguien. El mejor asesino, el numero uno, el mas fuerte del grupo llamado Arcobalenos, quienes eran los mas poderosos pero siempre siendo opacados por el alto hombre pelinegro y sexy que caminaba arrastrando a un chiquillo de quince años por los cabellos que lloraba de dolor y suplicaba piedad.

Una nueva presa.

-Oye! No crees que estas siendo muy malo?- se levanto Cavallone tratando de ayudar al casi desnudo chico a levantarse pero apartándose cuando recibió una mirada aniquiladora del mas alto.

-Tal vez es un castigo?- pregunto Yamamoto, pensando como siempre que aquello no era mas que una actuación.

-No estamos aquí para velar por la salud de nadie- de un tirón lanzo al chico a un rincón.

-Cual es su nombre-

Curioso, Gesso se acerco al chico que temblaba, siendo comido por el miedo y tragando sollozos.

-Lambo Bovino- gimió.

-Ah! Reborn! Es el heredero de la familia Bovino! Porque esta aquí?! Y en esas telas!- reprendió Dino.

Su tutor era alguien cruel y osado, pero no entendía como pasaba por su cabeza meterse con el futuro jefe de una familia aliada a_ la gran familia_. No era algo que harías cuando no tienes un ejercito protegiendo tus espaldas, pero... no era algo que harías si no fueras Reborn.

-Como sea, lograron hablar con el?-

-Dice que no hará nada a menos que luche contra ti- suspiro Cavallone, aceptando el ser ignorado por un idiota sádico.

-Aun no comprende-

El mafioso mas fuerte de los Arcobalenos cargo a su esclavo tembloroso al igual que un paquete de uvas y se largo, no sin antes dejarles el terror de sus mirada. Algo de lo que nadie mas que ellos y otras contadas personas eran afortunadas de haber visto y sobrevivir.

.

**¤¸¸.·´¯`·.¸· ๑۩۞۩๑oº*ºoºº''ººo****๑۩۞۩๑**๑.oºº''ººoº*ºo๑۩۞۩๑ ·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.¤

**.**

**.**

Tabaco, ardor, sadismo...

El ambiente se había llenado del aire nebuloso asesino que fumaban directo a sus pulmones.

Las cervezas, heladas y variadas rodaban por el suelo alfombrado.

Los besos salvajes espantaban un cuerpo, lo sometían.

Un mordisco, un hilillo de sangre, un jadeo.

Todo no era mas que involuntario. Todo no era mas que una pesadilla para el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi Sawada que se estremecía bajo las duras manos de Hibari Kyoya, el mafioso mas temido del país, con nadie siendo capaz de enfrentar su rostro ponzoñoso.

Los delgados brazos se agitaban mientras su pecho era devorado por un carnívoro insaciable. Por un hombre... igual que el.

Se revolvió, angustiado de no saber hasta que punto llegarían a tocarlo. La verdad era que no había punto, solo desenfreno...

-_Aahh! Ya bas-ta!-_

No podia sentir mas que las pecadoras manos manchando su cuerpo, nada mas que provocandole sensaciones indecorosas mientras se impulsaba entre sus piernas, contra él, obligandole a sentir lo que se escondía bajo los negros pantalones, y que deseaba quedaran allí al sentirlo especialmente en una zona vergonzosa.

-No quiero! No me puede obligar!-sollozo, apretando los ojos al sentir una lengua casi viperina paseándose por su pecho, absorbiendo algo de donde jamas seria posible salir_ eso_-_ Agh-aaah-_

Estaba cayendo! Estaba siendo orillado al abismo! Hibari Kyoya le estaba obligando a pecar bajo sus garras de demonio.

-Te pagare- respondió el pelinegro, como si eso fuera a calmarlo, como si fuera alguien que verdaderamente vendía su cuerpo para obtener dinero sucio...

-No! Verdaderamente no quiero esto! No soy esa clase de persona!-

La lucha con sus piernas reinicio e inmediatamente otro puño salto a su ser... pero esta vez a su rostro.

_-AH!-_

Sintió su mejilla caliente y su mente aturdida. Había llegado el momento de morir? Se pregunto si era así cuando lo sintió alejarse.

Hibari Kyoya no parecía ser el tipo de persona que permitiera ser removido de su firmeza, de su trono. Porque solo vivía para morder...

O tal vez la libertad estaba solo a unos pasos. Listo para ir a casa.

-Herbívoro mal educado- sonrió.

Tieso, su cuerpo no era nada mas que carne a los ojos de los malvados.

Su corazón no era nada. Su ser no era nada.

El pelinegro avanzo, lento, pausado, caminando como la fiera que era hacia su presa, como un león apuntando a su futura comida. Sus cuerpos volvieron a rozarse, chocarse con dureza, mostrando el secreto de los pantalones negros.

Su ropa fugo. Se espanto al no ser nada mas que un gran espectáculo para el hombre asesino. Su ropa lo abandono, siendo el almuerzo carnal de un monstruo.

Sus piernas fueron extendidas todo lo que podían a la altura de su perdida cabeza. Dejándolo a la vista de un hombre lujurioso. Dejando a la vista esa parte que sabia seria arrasada.

_-NO! SEÑOR, NO!_-

-Las suplicas no servirán-

Algo húmedo, liquido y extraño se inmiscuyo en el, avergonzandolo, espantandolo. Llegando donde no quería que llegaran.

Su dignidad de varón estaba alejándose, su masculinidad estaría perdida. Su vida se acabaría. Estaba perdiendo su orgullo.

Mas lagrimas rebotaron en su rostro afligido. Nada mas que incomodidad.

-Sujeta sus piernas- abrió los ojos, no noto cuando los había cerrado ni cuando sus brazos fueron desatados, liberandolo del dolor del adormecimiento- No te atrevas a soltarlos...

Lento, penosamente lento, el mafioso se fue inmiscuyendo en su ser, grande, duro, espantoso...Estaba forzando su masculinidad en el, arruinando su hombría...

_-NOOO!-_

De una patada aparto al hombre que se atrevió a tener un tipo de acercamiento sucio hacia el, alejándolo, asustado de las oscuras intenciones.

Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a su cuerpo consumido de miedo, temblores y sollozos. Cobarde.

El pelinegro no había salido volando como supuso que lo haría al haber sido alejado con todas las fuerzas que tenia, que le sobraban. Al contrario, se irguió, enojado, irritado. Y muy, muy furioso.

El mocoso frente a él, el sucio herbívoro, que entregaba su cuerpo a todos... no quería ser domado por alguien superior como el... Acaso estaba... menospreciándolo?

-Herbívoro-

Feroz, como una bestia, camino hacia el chico que sintió su alma escapar al verlo levantar la mano.

_-AH-_

El fuerte puño impacto contra su rostro obligandolo a caer de la cama como un insecto débil, **obligandolo** a escupir su sangre pálida por los labios al ser golpeado directo en la mejilla.

Su espalda reboto contra el suelo, y su brazo izquierdo aplastado por su peso al tratar de detener la caída.

-Y es este el momento... en que debo mostrarte la diferencia... entre un carnívoro y el de un trozo de carne?- reacio, se acerco al cuerpo débil, imponiendo su presencia, tirando de sus cabellos.

_-Ayuda-_

Su voz se había espantado, escapado de su garganta, incapaz de implorar por ayuda, una ayuda milagrosa.

-Seras mordido hasta la muerte, herbívoro-

Tal vez lo que vivió hasta ese momento no fue mas que suerte, una suerte dura y oscura. Tal vez debió haberse quedado en casa con su madre seca, en los últimos momentos de su vida triste y roja.

Tal vez debio aceptar...

* * *

_Dije que habría lemon, verdad? Pues siento no haber podido escribirlo(completo) pero he decidido hacer unas correcciones, para mejorar la historia y pues necesito esto haha Bueno, yo solo queria avisarle que habrá RebornXLambo! haha Bueno si, eso y 8059! Tal vez DinoxOc pero de manera implicita porque la verdad tampoco me gusta escribir una nove llena de yaoi XD) debe __tener el toque realista!_

_Bye!_

_psdt: Su comentario bella/o(?) lector(a ) me ayuda a tener ganas de escribir esta novela. y me alienta a actualizar mas_

_yajuuuuuuuuuuu empezo the walking dead bye bye! voy a atragantarme con tallarines! doble yajuuuuuuuu_

_por cierto si quieren alguna pareja en especial diganmelo! tal vez sea posible aqui! por ejemplo byakuxoc o x shou hahaha el oc es bueno!_


End file.
